Umbridge as a Teacher
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: The year Dolores Umbridge was at Hogwarts.


**Title:** Umbridge as a Teacher  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Dolores Umbridge  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 867  
 **Summary:** The year Dolores Umbridge was at Hogwarts.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** DADA - Dolores Umbridge: Five drabbles about their thoughts/feelings/actions during their time as a teacher at Hogwarts, but not necessarily during their time in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** June Event - Hard Level - Dolores Umbridge

 **356 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used – Romance

* * *

Dolores new she was hard to handle. She knew she was stringent, set in her ways. She didn't have time for romance, too focused on her career. Relationships took a backseat to everything else.

When she became the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, she wanted to make a difference. Fudge was a great man and a great Minister of Magic, and she wanted to protect him and his interests. The best way she knew how to succeed i that respect was to prevent Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore from spreading their evil lies.

There was no way You-Know-Who was back. She wouldn't allow them to keep proclaiming such nonsense. She'd do anything she had to in order to keep their silence. Anything.

* * *

She very carefully planned her lessons. There was no reason to practice spells and hexes. The children would never have to use them. She was sure of that.

Instead, she decided to go a unique route and teach only theory from books. The Ministry approved of her decision because it would decrease the chance that Dumbledore could form a wizard army of students and overthrow the Ministry. _Defensive Magical Theory_ wasn't the most interesting book, but it definitely got the job done.

Dolores did her best to silence the ones that spoke up against it during class. The biggest troublemakers were Ron, Hermione, and Harry. All three of them were too outspoken for their own good, especially Harry Potter. That boy really was becoming a menace to society.

Dolores would deal with all of them accordingly. She believed she'd start with Harry Potter first.

* * *

Dolores smiled gleefully when Harry Potter walked into her office. He seemed uncertain about the pink and kittens, but she didn't let it bother her.

He remained belligerent, even though he was there for detention. Enough was enough. She was fed up with the insolent attitude that his past professors allowed him to get away with.

She took out the blood quill she only used in dire circumstances. Technically, it was an illegal instrument. If she was found out, she could be punished. She knew Potter would never say anything, though. He had too much foolish pride, just like a Gryffindor.

She handed the seemingly harmless quill to Potter, knowing he would have no idea what it was just by looking at it. "I want you to write over and over again, 'I will not tell lies.'"

Potter seemed uncertain but eventually began, wincing as the feeling of his flesh being carved into took over him. He looked at Dolores with wide eyes, and she glared.

Silently fuming, he continued writing, even as pain overcame his features. She knew he wouldn't back down. At least not this time. Sooner or later, she'd break him, though. She always did.

* * *

Dolores knew there was a secret organization teaching practical defense. She just had to find it, and once she did, she'd expel Potter. She was certain he was the one who formed the group against the educational decree. He would not get away with making a fool out of her.

She enlisted the help of the Slytherins. Those students knew how to follow directions, and they'd loyally report back to her. They'd find out where the secret organization was hosted; she was sure of it.

She finally found the student who would betray the group, a Ravenclaw, Marietta Edgecombe. Dolores knew how to get the Ravenclaw to talk. All Delores had to do was threat Marietta's mother, imply that she would lose her job at the Ministry. And Marietta told Dolores everything she wanted to hear.

The group was discovered, and she found out the group's name was Dumbledore's Army. She couldn't throw Potter out of school because Dumbledore took the blame for the formation of the group. That was okay, though. At least Dumbledore had finally left Hogwarts, and he wouldn't be back.

* * *

Dolores knew she lost control. All of the students, and even most of the professors, rebelled against her. She caught Potter attempting to use the Floo Network in her office and questioned him and his little friends.

She demanded Veritaserum, but Professor Snape told her he had no more. She wasn't sure if he was telling the truth, but she knew he disliked Potter as much as she did and didn't know why he'd actually help Potter.

She threatened to use the Cruciatus Curse. She didn't care about anything other than getting the information she needed. She would enjoy seeing Potter writhe in pain. Maybe it would finally teach him to respect his betters. Anyways, what Cornelius didn't know, couldn't hurt him.

Granger said they'd tell Umbridge the truth, and she joyfully followed the group to the Forbidden Forest in order to get a secret weapon. She didn't think anything off about it.

When a herd of centaurs appeared, Dolores shouted at them, uncaring of the insults she shamelessly flung their way.

When she attacked one of the nearby centaurs, very quickly, Dolores realized the mistake she made and began running.

Her speed was no match for the centaurs' though, and as they attacked her, she really wished she had never come to Hogwarts or met Harry Potter.


End file.
